1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to container data centers (CDCs) and, particularly, to a CDC being efficient in heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical CDCs include a container, a number of servers, a monitoring device, and a cooling system. The servers and the monitoring device are both received in the container. The monitoring device monitors the servers. The cooling system generates cool air for dissipating heat generated by the servers and the monitoring device. However, current cooling system can not supply cool air to the servers and the monitoring device individually. As a result, the heat dissipation requirements of the servers and the monitoring device cannot both be met at the same time.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a CDC, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.